Harry Potter in Fluffy Bunny Land
by Magical Mischief Makers
Summary: take my word for this: YOU DON'T TO READ IT!!!


Gorry Guts 

By Tobi and Vally   
(aka A Darker Shade of Yellow and velcro)

a/n: Vally: Okay, Neffi, Tobi, explain how this got under NC17   
~Peves shuffles away....~   
Vally: Tobi! Tobi? are you even listening to me???   
~Tobi starts to meditate, pays no intention to Vally~   
Vally: Sorry, this is a result of a very long snow day....   
Cheryl: uh oh... 

disowner: Tobi McVill owns Fluffy Bunny Land, jk rowling owns Harry&co. and JRR Tolkien owns Legolas ~happy sigh from vally at the mention of Legolas~   
Peves: lego las. **lego**s got lost in **las **vegas. so did **LegoLas.**   
Vally:~bursts into tears~   
Tobi~speaking while meditating~ : Someone is going to die. someone is going to die. So it began, nine compains set out.... 

Â¨

Once upon a time in Fluffy Bunny Land There were four Bunny friends Fluffy, Bunny, FluffyBunny, and BunnyFluffy. They were good little bunnies, they always brushed their teethes, ate their vegitables, and had their vitimins. The bunnies lived in little cottages by a creek, called Bunny Creek. Everything was perfect. They went outside one day, to play in the meadow. Then, the greatest thing in the world happened; the sun came out, like it does every day. The bunnies were very happy. They hopped up and down for joy. 

Harry: Hey what are the bunnies doing on my movie set? 

Director: Your on the wrong set! _THIS _is The Fluffy Bunny Movie set. _NOT_ the harry potter movie set. So _GET OFF!_

Harry: Ohh I see. (Harry doesn't leave, but stays and watches) 

Narrator: Rather dense, isn't he? 

Director: (nods) Now, back to the story. 

Narrator: Okay, were where we? Oh, yes! 

The Fluffy Bunnies went back to their cottages by Bunny Creek, and had dinner. Then, they brushed their teethes and went to bed, for Little Fluffy Bunnies _always_ go to bed early. And they live happily ever after. 

Ron: Harry where were you? you were s'posed to be here for scene 21. We had to send in Neville to play you instead. 

Hermione: He's in _every _ scene. He's the star (hermione starts to cry cause she not the star). 

Voldemort: No we were on the scene where you were s'posed to almost die. (Voldemort sees Fluffy Bunnies) Oh, gosh, aren't they _so _ cute! I want to have BunnyFluffy for a pet! I'll love 'em and 'em hug, and take 'em home with me!!! I could live here in Fluffy Bunny Land happily ever after and ne'er another creature again... Harry doesn't count. 

Harry: Gosh, I feel loved. 

Director: You are loved! You are in Fluffy Bunny Land, everybody is loved here! 

Hermoine: (Slaps self with 2x4) 

Ron: Can we go to the party now, I'm hungry! Boy I sure _love_ rabbit stew. 

Hermione: They're bunnies not rabbits. 

Voldemort: _NO ! YOU CAN'T EAT BUNNYFLUFFY, FLUFFLYBUNNY, FLUFFY, OR BUNNY!_

Ron: I was thinking that the rabbit, 

Hermoine: bunny, 

Ron: Whatever, over there looked really tasty! 

Voldemort: _NO! YOU CAN'T HURT THE BUNNIES OF FLUFFY BUNNY LAND!_

Director: Will you all please be quiet or go back to your own set?!   


Voldemort: Can I take the bunnies with me? 

Director: _NO! _We need the bunnies for the sequel. No get of or I'll call Mel Brooks! 

Narrator: I thought he was the director for _Robin Hood, Men in Tights_. 

Director: You're right he was... okay anywise, we'll call Christopher Columbus! 

Ron: Wrong again. 

Director: You know what I mean! Get of or I'll call _your _director! 

Narrator: I wish they put the _Lord of the Rings _set next to them instead of us, so if Harry walked onto the wrong set he could get his head chopped off. 

Directore/Voldemort: (Nod and agree) 

Voldemort: It would be nice, but I'd like to kill him... 

Hermoine: Yeah, and Legolas is so much cuter then these two idiots. 

Ron: I thought I looked good in the mirror of Erised... 

Hermoine: Come, we must get back to Hogwarts before I miss my finials! (Pulls the other three by arm off the set) 

Director: (Sighs) They're gone at last! 

Narrator (continuing the story): 

Well, that's it 'til Gory Guts2!   
  



End file.
